


A Leopard Doesn't Change His Spots

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Interrogation, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Leopard Doesn't Change His Spots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



"What do we have here?" Moody said, entering the staff room. "Death Eaters aren't welcome at Hogwarts, Snape."

Snape ground his teeth together and narrowed his eyes. "Then you'll have no reason to harass the staff."

Moody laughed, his magical eye fixed on Snape's left arm. "Dumbledore may believe your lies, Snape, but I don't."

"I don't need to prove anything to you." Snape walked toward the door, glad there were no other professors there to witness the scene. 

He also knew what sort of interrogation techniques Moody preferred, though he didn't think he'd try that on Snape now. He wasn't as easily intimidated as he had been at twenty-two.

A second before it happened, Snape spun, catching Moody's leg with his boot but Moody still managed to press Snape to the wall, his wand against his throat.

"Once a cocksucker, always a cocksucker, eh, Snape?" Moody snarled.

"Don't tell me you've waited twelve years to allow me the honour yet again," Snape said mockingly.

"I've had better than the likes of you," Moody spat, hand heavy on Snape's shoulder, pushing him down to his knees.

Snape reached inside Moody's robes, the memory of the last time he'd done this vivid in his mind. Moody took him to an interrogation room at the Ministry while Dumbledore argued his questionable innocence before the Wizengamot.

Moody'd made him gag and Snape had spit when it was over.

Looking up, Snape paused before taking Moody's cock into his mouth. "I've never had worse."


End file.
